A Dashing Murder
by DeathToHenry
Summary: Dark One Emma is over having a son, especially one that keeps cock blocking her. Warnings: Annoying character death, smut, dub con Perfect for anyone who hates Henry


"You're not my mother!"

That was the last fucking straw. She's spent weeks trying to save everyone. Weeks with everyone working against her and not trusting her. She was done. If Henry didn't want her to be his mother anymore then fine. It's not like she'd ever wanted a son in the first place.

"Well Swan," Hook appeared in the middle of her living room, stepping out of the dramatic red smoke he'd insisted on using since he became a dark one. "What are you doing?"

"Freeing myself from parenthood," she barely glanced at him as she pushed the knife closer to Henry's throat.

"You're depriving me of a dashing murder," he glared at her.

"The only one who kills this little shit is me," she hissed back at him.

"Mom wait," there was fear in Henry's voice, "I didn't mean…"

"Oh so now I'm your mother," she turned her glare back to the obnoxious teenager in front of her.

"I know you're still in there," there were tears in his eyes as he looked at her, "you have to fight this darkness."

"You're right, Henry," Emma dropped the knife and stepped back, "this isn't like me at all."

Henry started to give her a smile of relief but his expression turned to shock then horror when she plunged her hand into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart.

"This is a much classier way to go about it." With that Emma crushed her son's heart into dust, letting it flow freely from her fingers as she watched him fall to the ground. Dead.

"Bloody hell, Swan," she heard Killian breathe behind her, "that was a bit cruel."

"I didn't want to make a mess," she said simply as she turned to face him, a smile on her lips. "Anyway the little cock-blocking shit deserved it."

"Not arguing with you there, lass," Killian took a step closer to her. Being the dark ones did nothing to dull the attraction between them.

"And what feelings do you have for me now?" she practically purred as she closed what little distance was left between their bodies. She could feel their breaths mingling as she looked up into his eyes.

"Well now, Swan," his hook lazily trailed up her side, "what do I feel for you? I know there's something I just can't put my hook on it. Oh right anger," his hook caught in her belt loop and pulled her against him. "Hatred." Killian roughly pulled her hair out of the curled braid she'd styled it in. "And a bit of disappointment too, now that I think of it." With that Killian let her go and turned to leave.

"I can think of one way to remedy that." Emma snapped her finger and transported the both of them to her bedroom, leaving her clothes behind.

"You're captain isn't in the building, Swan," he looked at her with a glare but Emma could see the barely contained lust behind the hate.

"I'm not looking for a captain," she slowly laid herself down on the bed, "but I wouldn't say no to a dark one."

"Well if the lady's offering," he gave her a grin that was almost Killian. Then he waved his hand and suddenly she was upside down, bound to her bed, and blindfolded. "Now lass, I'm going to hurt you like you hurt me."

Emma didn't have to wait long to find out what he meant. She felt his hand come down on her rear with a resounding slap, his rings biting into the delicate flesh. She knew she could magic herself out but she didn't want to. For the fact that he was a pirate, all their previous times (when they didn't get interrupted by Henry) were quick and basic. This however, this was delectable. She moaned as his hand swatted her ass again.

"Enjoying yourself? Does the Swan like to be hit?" He whacked her, harder this time and she could hear his amusement when she moaned even louder. "Well well, seems our Swan is a wanton woman." She felt something cold and metallic slide along her slit, his hook. "And absolutely dripping just from getting punished. Seems we'll have fun yet." There was boyish glee in his voice as he spoke, exciting Emma even more.

"But what's the fun in punishment if you don't learn your lesson," his voice was next to her ear causing her to stiffen. She hadn't heard him move.

"And what lesson is that?" her voice was small and breathless.

"Why learning to listen to what I ask of you, of course." She could feel his smirk against her ear.

"Well, Killian…" She was cut off almost immediately.

"Master."

"What?"

"For the rest of tonight you are to call me Master. Might teach you some respect."

"And if I disobey?" she could feel the heat between her legs. She was impossibly turned on by his show of control. Then she heard a crack of a whip and felt a lash on her back.

"Then you'll get what you deserve, wench." She shuddered the pain from the lash combined with the sores on her ass were almost too much. But then, relief? She realized he'd magically healed her.

"Can't have my pet not being able to continue." He answered her unasked question. "Now you're going to do exactly as I say."

"Yes Master." Just saying those words made her ache increase, she needed him inside of her and she would do whatever she could to get to that point.

"First, we're going to punish your whore mouth for lying to me."

"Yes Master." The moment she spoke she found herself unbound and kneeling before him as he sat on the bed, still fully dressed.

"Suck my cock," he instructed, glaring down at her.

"Yes Master." Emma moved forward and unzipped his dark jeans pulling out his throbbing member. She felt a rush of pride seeing he was just as turned on as she was. She hesitated only a moment before encasing him in her mouth and sucking. She swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum, before she removed her mouth and slowly licked up the underside of his length. She risked a glance at his face and found him to be watching her intently with lust filled eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her and she quickly returned her full attention to what she was doing with his cock.

She maneuvered one hand to his balls, fondling them as she pulled his cock as far into her mouth as she could take it. Pleased that he was having trouble keeping still as she did so. She could feel his muscles clench as he strained not to buck up into her mouth.

"That's enough." Emma didn't stop right way, she could feel the way his cock was trembling, he was close and she wanted to finish the job. Suddenly she was being pulled up by her hair and thrown down on the bed. She look up at Killian as the bindings reappeared to keep her in place. This time she saw the whip in his hand and watched as he brought it down harshly against her breasts.

"You need to learn to listen when I talk to you," his voice was light and causal on the surface but there was a dangerous edge to it.

"Yes Master," she moaned as she received a second lash, this one hitting a nipple. She'd be more concerned if she didn't know he'd magic the injuries away the second he thought she deserved it.

"You're just an impatient lass, aren't you?" The whip was still as he looked down at her bare body with hunger in his eyes.

"Please Master," she whimpered.

"Beg for it." She saw a gleam in his eyes right before the blindfold reappeared.

"I?"

"Beg me for my cock like the wench you are." Killian's voice… no the dark one's voice came out in a snarl. Filled with anger and resentment. But also lust.

"Please fuck me Master," Emma cried out. "I need to feel your cock inside of me."

The moment Emma was done speaking she felt him at her entrance. Killian roughly grabbed her hips, his hook digging in to her skin. She felt him lift her up then he hesitated for a moment before entering her in one swift thrust. She moaned as he buried himself to the hilt. It would have hurt if she wasn't literally dripping with lust.

There was a moment of hesitation at that point. Emma could feel Killian's uncertainty but she had no time for it. She bucked her hips into him and it had the desired effect. He started to move. Killian set a brutal pace, pulling his dick out and slamming it back into her over and over again. It was the best sex she'd ever had.

Being the dark one came with the added bonus of being able to feel everything more intensely. The pleasure from his thrusts was overwhelming, bringing her to the edge faster than she'd ever thought possible. But being the dark one had also given her control. She wouldn't fall without his express permission to do so.

"Killian I…" Emma moaned before she felt a sharp slap against her face.

"Don't call me that," he hissed, not letting up on his intense pace.

"Master may I cum? I can't hold on much longer."

"That close just from my cock? You really are a wanton wench," his voice was light. He almost didn't sound like he was still fucking her senseless but she could hear the underlying breathlessness.

"Please Master," she moaned.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Master." He started to move even faster at that point. Even with the control of being a dark one she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"What have you learned?" She could tell from his voice that he was close too.

"I will never disobey you again!"

"Good lass." Killian removed his hook from her waist and used it to flick her clit as he continued to pound into her. "You may cum now."

The moment he said those words she gave herself over to the most intense orgasm she'd ever experience. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her body and she could feel her walls clenching around Killian as his thrusts became more erratic. Moments later she heard him groan and felt his cock twitching as he released himself inside of her.

Once their respective orgasms had passed, Killian released his hands and let her fall back onto the bed. His own body was not far behind. Emma waited a moment before using her magic to remove the bonds and blindfold.

"Killian?" she tentatively called out.

"Aye?" he didn't look at her as he answered. Just stayed face down on the bed.

"I really am sorry."

"I know, love. I know."

They laid in silence for a few moments longer, almost cuddling in their post-coital release.

"One good thing did come of it though," Killian spoke again, startling Emma.

"What's that?"

"We're finally rid of your bloody lad."

Emma laughed at that. She'd been so wrapped up in making it up to Killian that she'd almost forgotten what'd gotten them there in the first place.

"Good riddance to that fucking annoying ass cock-blocker," she grinned.


End file.
